The field of the invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to automatic call distributors.
Automatic call distribution systems are known. Such systems are typically used in an organizational context as a means of distributing telephone calls among a group of agents of the organization. Agents are typically segregated into groups to serve particular call targets within an organization.
Often the organization disseminates a single telephone number to its customers and to the public in general as a means of contacting the organization. As calls are directed to the organization from the public switch telephone network (PSTN), the automatic call distribution system directs the calls to its agents based upon some algorithm, typically based upon availability. For example, where all agents are considered equal, the automatic call distributor (ACD) may distribute the calls based upon which agent position (telephone) has been idle the longest.
In order to route calls, the ACD is provided with a matrix switch capable of connecting any first port to any second port of the switch. A controller of the ACD routes calls by forming connections within the matrix switch.
Incoming calls typically arrive at ports of the matrix switch through one or more trunk connections with a public switched telephone network (PSTN). Upon detecting an incoming call, the ACD may accept or reject the call. To accept the call, the controller may send an accept message over a control path to the PSTN. Upon acceptance of the call, the call is connected by the PSTN through the incoming trunk to a port of the matrix switch. Once the incoming call arrives at the switch of the ACD, any of a number of ACD system resources (e.g., an agent, a voice response unit (VRU), etc.) may be used in support to service the call.
For example, based upon the type of call, the controller may select an agent to service the call. Upon selecting an agent, the controller may send instructions to the matrix switch causing the port of the incoming call to be connected to a port of the selected agent.
In the alternative, where all agents are busy, the call may be placed in a queue in anticipation of the next available agent. While in the queue, a voice response unit connected to another port of the switch may be coupled to the call to present the caller with a set of options. A tone detector/voice analyzer may, in turn, detect a response from the caller. The tone detector/analyzer may be coupled to a host computer which routes the call accordingly, depending upon the response entered.
For large organizations, an ACD may require large numbers of agents and the ability to handle a large number of calls. Further, for large organizations, it may be necessary to staff agent positions from 8 am, New York time to 6 p.m. San Diego time. However, in some locals, it is difficult to recruit sufficient numbers of agents or provide adequate supervision or training.
Further, as ACDs are currently constructed, it is difficult to position agents any more than 1,000 meters from the switch of the ACD. Where longer distances are required, channel bank or multiplexer boxes and the use of private lines are used to support ACD system resources (e.g., agent centers) at remote locations.
While channel bank or multiplexer boxes are effective, they are: a) limited to a dedicated functionality, or b) require a complex architecture/implementation to support a wider range of functionality. For example, where a channel bank box or multiplexer box is provided for analog circuits, that box may be limited to analog circuits. Because of the importance of ACDs, a need exists for a simpler means of locating and operating the functional resources of ACD systems from remote locations.
A method and apparatus are provided for exchanging control information and data between an automatic call distributor and a line card of the automatic call distributor located at a site remote from the automatic call distributor through a wide-bandwidth communication channel. Operation of the line card when employed at the remote site with intervening wide-bandwidth communications channel is exactly the same as if the line card were inserted directly into a switch of the automatic call distributor. The method includes the step of allocating at least a first portion of the bandwidth of the wide-bandwidth communication channel for the control information and at least a second portion of the bandwidth to data. The interprocessor control information is transceived between a controller of the automatic call distributor and a controller of the line card under a packet data format within the first portion of the bandwidth allocated for control information and the data is transceived under a dedicated channel format within the second portion of the bandwidth between the automatic call distributor and line card.
Typically voice data is passed between an ACD and the line card of the ACD in the second portion of bandwidth in this dedicated channel format. Alternatively, packet format data may be transferred between the ACD and the line card of the ACD within the fixed bandwidth allocated under the dedicated channel format. The wide-band channel may thus contain in that portion of the bandwidth allocated in dedicated channel format a mix of voice channels and packetized data channels.